La subtilité n'est pas vraiment leur point fort
by Bakamura
Summary: C'est la première mission de Rin et Suguro en tant que partenaires exorcistes et ça se passe aussi bien que prévu. C'est à dire, pas du tout.


**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de BridgetMcKennitt sur Archive of Our Own. Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.

* * *

"Yukio ! Yukio !"

Les cris de son frère attirèrent l'attention de du jeune professeur et il se retourna pour voir Rin marchant dans sa direction, son poing serré autour d'un morceau de papier froissé.

"Yukio ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!" Rin s'arrêta juste devant lui et secoua la feuille de papier en face de son visage .

Yukio ajusta ses lunettes . "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles".

"J'ai été affecté avec Suguro comme partenaire. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été affecté avec toi ? Tu es mon frère. On devrait être ensemble." Rin laissa échapper une forte expiration. "Viens avec moi pour qu'on puisse se plaindre à Méphisto."

"Je ne vais pas aller me plaindre. Méphisto est venu avec l'idée et j'étais d'accord avec lui. Suguro est un Aria qui aura besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger pendant qu'il récite ses prières. Tu dois apprendre à dépendre d'autres personnes en dehors de moi, Rin. C'est pour ton bien".

Rin grogna avant de pointer Yukio du doigt. "Je ne dépends pas de toi, _je_ suis le frère aîné ici, pas toi."

"Alors agis comme tel et va trouver ton partenaire. Vous venez d'avoir votre première affectation."

Rin se ragaillardit. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Demande à ton partenaire." Yukio secoua la tête avant de lui tourner le dos.

Rin resta bouche bée tandis que son frère est partait. Il leva son poing pour le secouer et cria. "Je serai un exorciste impressionnant, attends juste de voir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !"

Rin regarda le papier proclamant Suguro et lui comme partenaires exorcistes pour une durée de trois ans. Ils n'étaient pas exactement des amis, ils n'étaient pas des ennemis non plus, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile avec seulement eux deux sans que personne d'autre ne soit là pour les contrôler. Il soupira avant de se mettre à la recherche de Ryûji. Tant pis, il devrait faire avec.

Rin trouva Suguro appuyé contre un bureau dans leur ancienne classe . "Nous sommes partenaires." Il s'écarta du bureau et plissa les yeux vers Rin. "Je connais notre première affectation et ce n'est pas une promenade dans le parc. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches les choses en te précipitant sans aucun plan en tête et que tu fasses tout en solo comme tu le fais d'habitude, compris ?"

"Tu n'es pas mon patron !" Rin s'arrêta aux tremblements que Suguro commençait à avoir. Il était à quelques secondes de l'étrangler. "Je veux dire, quelle est la mission, partenaire ?"

"Nous allons à la ville de Nara. Il y a des démons qui font des ravages dans l'un de leurs temples bouddhistes. Ils on prit possession de tous leurs cerfs."

"Ça a l'air fastoche. Allons-y ! " Avant que Rin ne parte en courant, Suguro tendit la main et le tira en arrière.

"Nous avons besoin d'un plan d'abord, pour ne pas mentionner les fournitures. Allons à la boutique d'alimentation avant d'aller à Nara. " Il leva deux clés. "J'ai reçu les clés qui y mènent. C'est moi ou tu allais te précipiter sans la moindre idée en tête comme tu le fais d'habitude ?"

Rin sourit. "Ton plan me convient".

Ils trouvèrent une porte verrouillée et Suguro utilisa sa première clé pour l'ouvrir et révéler le passage de la boutique d'alimentation de la famille Moriyama. Ils traversèrent la passerelle jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Shiemi leur fit signe alors qu'ils entraient dans le magasin. "Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous deux ?"

"Nous sommes ici pour acheter des fournitures."

Elle frappa dans ses mains. "J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez partenaires exorcistes. Félicitations. Quelle est votre première mission ?"

Rin posa son coude sur le comptoir et décrocha à Shiemi un sourire lumineux. "Nous allons exorciser des cerfs. Tu as quelque chose pour ça ?"

Suguro frappa Rin derrière la tête et tira une liste de sa poche. "J'ai tous les ingrédients dont nous avons besoin ici."

Shiemi prit la liste de Suguro et l'analysa. "Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de vingt minutes pour tout obtenir si cela ne vous dérange pas d'attendre."

"Cela ne nous dérange pas."

Une fois que Shiemi eut disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, Suguro se tourna vers Rin. "Arrête de flirter. Nous sommes en mission."

Rin se frotta la tête. "Je n'étais pas en train de flirter. Je disais juste bonjour. Je pensais que tu aimais bien Shiemi."

"C'est une gentille fille, mais en ce moment seule notre mission compte." Suguro pointa son index vers Rin. "Donc ne te laisse pas distraire".

"Tu es la seule distraction pour moi ici." Rin souffla un baiser à Suguro.

Shiemi revint avec leurs articles et Suguro paya pour eux. "Merci, Shiemi."

"De rien, et bonne chance!"

* * *

Suguro ouvrit la porte menant à Nara et Rin couru à l'intérieur avant lui. Les jardins du temple étaient magnifiques avec des bâtiments anciens et de grands arbres. "Wouah ! Vise un peu ça !"

"Attention !" Suguro tira Rin par le dos alors qu'un cerf sortait de nulle part et essaya de l'attaquer. "Espèce d'idiot, tu as faillit te faire empaler sur ses bois." Il ferma la porte et sortit la clé. "Il semble que nous ne serons pas en mesure de prospecter autour du temple avant de faire notre plan. Nous allons devoir faire notre plan ici."

"Alors, quel est le plan ? Tuer tous les cerfs possédés ?"

Suguro secoua la tête. "Négatif. Les cerfs sont sacrés et nous ne devons pas leur faire du mal."

"Mais ils essaient de nous tuer !"

"Nous devons trouver un moyen de les exorciser sans leur nuire." Suguro plissa les yeux. "Eh bien, vas-y. Pense à quelque chose. Tu es censé être mon partenaire."

Rin fronça les sourcils. "On ne pourrait pas les piéger quelque part afin que tu puisses réciter tes sutras ?"

"On pourrait le faire avec une sorte de cercle sacré. Nous aurons besoin de quelque chose qui servirait d'appât." Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux quand il regarda Rin. "Tu serais parfait comme appât, partenaire."

Ils travaillèrent leur plan, ou plutôt Ryûji travailla les détails du plan et prépara ce qu'il fallait pour faire le cercle tandis que Rin protestait contre le fait de devoir être l'appât.

"Tu vas avoir besoin de ça." Suguro versa un peu de crème nauséabonde dans sa main et en barbouilla partout sur Rin.

"Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je fais en sorte que les cerfs aient envie de te poursuivre. Les démons ne seront pas en mesure de résister." Rin grommela alors que Suguro continuait d'étaler la crème sur son corps. "Ça devrait le faire. Allons-y."

* * *

"Une fois que j'ouvre la porte sur Nara, je veux que tu laisse les cerfs te pourchasser pendant que je construis le cercle. Quand je te donnerai le signal, tu les conduiras vers moi. Compris ?"

"Compris !" Suguro ouvrit la porte et Rin sauta dans Nara, dégainant son épée. "Par ici, les démons, les démons, les démons ! Où êtes-vous ?"

Un grondement fut l'avertissement que Rin reçu avant qu'un tas de cerf aux yeux rouges ne surgisse de nulle part. Rin salua Suguro avant s'enfuir à pleine vitesse. Les cerfs le poursuivirent comme prévu.

Suguro se mit au travail. Il commencé à mettre en place le cercle. Il devait être assez grand pour piéger tous les démons, mais il ne savait pas combien il y en avait. C'était une vraie bousculade qui pourchassait Rin et il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre exact de cerfs.

Il psalmodiait en traçant des lignes à l'intérieur du cercle.

"T'as bientôt fini ?" cria Rin de loin. "Ils essaient de me mordre le cul !"

"Presque terminé", cria-t-il en retour. Suguro laissa juste assez d'espace pour que les cerfs puissent courir dans le cercle avant de se lever. "Commence revenir !"

Rin fit demi-tour et se précipita vers Ryûji. "Que dois-je faire?"

"Cours dans le cercle pendant que je le ferme derrière toi."

La mâchoire de Rin chuta et il agita ses bras. "Je ne vais pas être piégé aussi ? Je suis un démon."

Ryûji fit une pause. "Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu iras bien. Distrais les juste dans le cercle pendant que je récite mes sutras, mais rappelle-toi de ne pas leur faire du mal. Nous sommes sous les ordres stricts de garder les cerfs en toute sécurité."

"Et comment diable je peux faire ça ?" Rin couru dans le cercle avec les démons à ses trousses pendant que Suguro le fermait.

"Tu comprendras." Ryûji se leva et commença à réciter.

Rin essaya de sortir du cercle mais rebondissait dessus comme s'il y avait un mur à la place. Il était coincé dans une petite zone avec des démons qu'il ne pouvait pas attaquer.

Génial.

Alors que Rin esquivait leurs attaques, il se demandait si il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait aire pour dissuader les démons-cerfs comme il l'avait fait avec le démon-grenouille pour protéger Suguro. Rin essaya de prendre une pose assurée, tendit le bras, et cria : "Arrêtez !"

Le cerf le plus proche de essaya lui arracher les doigts. "Ça ne marche pas !"

Suguro continuait de psalmodier en regardant Rin sautiller à l'intérieur du cercle. Il était tellement concentré sur l'exorcisme qu'il ne pas remarqua ce qui se passait en dehors du cercle.

Rin se retourna et mit ses mains autour de sa bouche. "Ryûji, attention ! Derrière toi !"

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et esquiva vers la droite, un cerf ayant essayé de l'attaquer. Il ne ralentit pas dans sa récitation quand le cerf se redressa sur ses pattes arrières. Au lieu de cela, il fouilla dans sa poche et jeta un papier couvert de symboles sur le cerf. Il gela dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Suguro puisse terminer l'exorcisation.

Une fois que tous les cerfs furent dépossédés et purent se promener librement en dehors du cercle, Suguro essuya la sueur sur son front et utilisa son pied pour estomper une partie du cercle et rompre le charme de confinement.

Rin le saisit immédiatement, les poings serrés sur sa chemise, et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises. "De toutes les choses stupides !" dit-il entre deux baisers. "Tu aurais pu être tué et je n'aurais pas été en mesure de t'aider. Pourquoi n'as tu pas utilisé ces sutras en premier lieu ?"

Suguro repoussa Rin, mais consentit à l'enlacer. "Parce qu'ils n'auraient pas duré longtemps et les piéger était la seule façon de nous assurer de les avoir tous".

Rin grogna. "Je n'aime toujours pas ça."

Suguro marmonna dans sa barbe. "Que dirais-tu de prendre le temps d'explorer Nara ? Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux ?"

"Comme un rendez-vous ?" Par-dessus l'épaule de Rin, Suguro pouvait voir la queue de Rin se déplacer avec enthousiasme.

"Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as embrassé ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi comme partenaire ?"

Rin laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. "Je ne le veux toujours pas, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu me rends inquiet".

"Menteur. Viens et lâche moi, histoire qu'on puisse visiter un peu les alentours."


End file.
